Happy Holidays: New Year's Edition
by nekkidboothinc
Summary: New couple Booth and Brennan enjoy a rather festive evening with their friends. Fifth in the Happy Holidays series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! Just a little bit late;) Our resolution is to let B/B have all the fun that neither the writers or producers want to give them right now. Sigh. We can always wish. And always write.**

**This'll likely be a three-shot. Your thoughts and reviews are loved and dissected in great detail during late-night conversations between us girls. **_**That**_**is just how important you are:)**

**Love, Jamie & Kinsey (aka Nekkid Booth Inc.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temperance Brennan wasn't a huge fan of public displays of affection, but when the man publicly displaying his affection for her was one Special Agent Seeley Booth, she found it a little difficult to resist. Presently though, she needed to power through and remember that she had crime to fight and murderers to convict. They were, after all, Wonder Woman and Clark Kent. And apparently, judging by Clark Kent's refusal to stop arousing Wonder Woman; now was the time to fake annoyance or she'd never get anything done.

"Would you get _off me_?" Brennan hissed playfully, swatting at his face where it was nestled into the crook of her neck while she _attempted_ to search one of the Jeffersonian's databases for a case they were working on. For some sick reason, this only encouraged him and he continued his ministrations.

"Am I bothering you?" he mumbled into her neck, placing another teasing kiss behind her ear.

She attempted to sigh disdainfully, but wasn't the least bit surprised when it came out sounding less like "oh my God, stop," and more like plain ol' "oh my God." She gave up, slumping back in her chair, reaching up to thread her fingers through his dark hair. "No, not really. I just can't _think_ when you do that. I don't need to _think_ for my _job_. Please, by all means. Continue to torture me." _Please._

He chuckled and pulled away from her, still leaning over the back of her chair. "I'm sensing a little sarcasm, Bones."

"Never," she swore.

The two looked up guiltily as Brennan's office door swung open and Angela wandered in, barely knocking to announce her arrival. "Whoops. Am I…_interrupting_ something?" Brennan wanted to scream in aggravation, but at least she wasn't alone in her frustration.

"Of course not, Angela, the door was closed, why wouldn't you just waltz right in?" Booth asked, cocking an eyebrow in the artist's direction.

"Why would the door be closed if I wasn't interrupting anything?" Angela retorted, trying to get one of them to admit something.

"Is there something we can help you with, Ange?" Brennan asked sweetly._Like finding your way out so I can throw my boyfr—Booth on the couch and take advantage of him?_

"Jack and I are having a New Year's Eve party, and I was stopping in here to invite you, Bren, and tell you to ask Booth to come as well, but hey. Since he's here, two birds, one stone. We'd love for you both to come. Jack's at ten on New Year's Eve," she said, grinning like a maniac the whole time.

Brennan hesitated. They hadn't really _told_ anyone they were... together. Rebecca and Parker knew (Scratch that. Rebecca suspected. Parker knew.), and Brennan had a (what would Booth call it?) _hinky_ feeling that Ange was a hairsbreadth away from collecting on bets. But the word wasn't out _officially._So, in atypical Brennan fashion, she lied.

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm planning on working on the first, so I don't think it would be a good idea to stay up late…"

But of course, Booth, ever her savior (the bastard) jumped in as soon as Angela protested.

"Ange is right. It won't hurt us to take a night off."

Since lying hadn't worked, Brennan shot for mental telepathy. _Maybe I wanted to stay home, watch movies, and have lots and lots of sex before your kid gets back, Booth. Huh? Dija ever think of that?_

The look in his eye was pure danger. Even if he wasn't reading her thoughts, she was getting his loud and clear. _Remember the last party Ange dragged us to?_

That_had_ been a good time… But she really _did_ want to stay home and watch movies and have sex! It was all she could do not to stomp her foot. Just as she was about to dole out another excuse, Booth began nagging her. Again. Making promises. Telling her she could drink all the champagne she wanted and he'd take her home. Well _that_ had potential… but then Ange had jumped in again, telling them all their guests were invited to stay overnight… speaking of potential. Ahem. She made eye contact with Booth and had to quickly look away. His coal-dark eyes spoke volumes and everything they said would make her blush.

Brennan pondered a bit longer, finally giving in – what choice did she have when faced with the charm smile? She told Ange she'd be there, but that she probably wouldn't stay over, leaving herself an out. As soon as she acquiesced, Booth quickly agreed as well, and Ange happy-danced her way over to the door. Just as she was about to leave, and Brennan was about to show Booth _exactly_ what he'd be missing out on by dragging her to this party, she just_had_ to make a comment.

"And just a suggestion, Brennan…you might want to invest in a lock at some point. You never know when it might come in handy."

--------------------------------------------------------

Seeley Booth was a professional with a capital 'P'. He had dated a few of his colleagues before, sure. But when he _or_his girlfriend was trying to get work done, it was strictly hands off.

But Temperance Brennan was unlike any girlfriend he had ever had. To put things mildly. He had always found it vaguely erotic (if not a little frustrating) when Bones would get on her scientific soapbox about one thing or another, six-syllable words leaving her lips as easily as a nursery rhymes while she concentrated intently on whatever task was in front of her. But now, he had something to contrast it to. Putting it next to the Bones that he saw a few mornings ago—the one who would have made a sailor blush with her pillow talk, right before the conversation degenerated into desperate moans—well, now that vague eroticism of her work persona had turned into something very nearly irresistible. All he could think about was, at least for a _second,_managing to catch a glimpse of the sweet, sexy, _hot_woman that was currently hiding behind the practical doctor in front of him.

"Would you get _off me_?" If her heart had even been behind her words a little bit, he would have immediately stopped. But the way she tilted her head to one side and the small "mmm" noise she made when he nibbled at the spot behind her ear…he was beginning to learn this woman's language. And right now her wonderfully responsive body was telling him to please, don't stop that thing you are doing with your mouth, Agent Booth. Well, okay, Bones' body. Who am I to deny you? He continued what he was doing, pulling back just a bit at her second weak protest to tease her. Serendipitously pulled back, as that was when his favorite sassy, matchmaking artist chose to make her grand, unannounced entrance into Bones' office.

"Whoops. Am I…_interrupting_ something?" Angela's voice was sweet as pie and just as innocent, but Booth had no doubt that she very much hoped she _was_interrupting something. After chastising her, a sideways glance at his girlfr--…his _Bones_revealed that the good doctor could regain her composure quite quickly when a third party entered the room.

"Is there something we can help you with, Ange?" Way to divert attention, there, Bones. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved at getting off the hook (for now) about the 'interruption' business, or a little annoyed at Bones for not telling Angela that _yes,_she was certainly interrupting something very important, and would she please leave right now so that she and Booth could commence making out.

But Angela…Angela was having _a party. _A New Year's Eve party. At the invitation, he purposely refused to look at Brennan, knowing that he might very well burst out laughing as they jointly remembered just how fun the _last_party Angela had invited them to had been.

"I don't know," Bones replied. "I'm planning on working on the first, so I don't think it would be a good idea to stay up late…"

Angela sighed dramatically. "When will you learn that only good things will come from you doing what I tell you to do?"

Bones opened her mouth to protest, but to his own surprise, Seeley spoke up to help out her friend. "Ange is right. It won't hurt us to take a night off."

Her narrowed eyes could have set him on fire. "I worry that I've been taking too many nights off lately, _Booth."_He had to choke back a laugh. One Christmas day off, and Bones was worried that she was set back for life. He was going to have to work on loosening her up a bit. And he was pretty sure he knew just how to do it, too.

"C'mon, Bones, live a little. You know how much fun it can be to celebrate with your friends. I'll even drive you, so that you can drink all the champagne you want."

"Oh, no," Angela piped up. "No driving. At least not home. You all can stay at Jack's—he has plenty of room. We want all our friends to stay safe."

The memory that struck him next was one of Angela handing out condoms like party favors a brief few months ago. Finally hazarding a glance at Bones, her small smile told him she was remembering the same thing.

"That's really sweet, Ange. I'm not sure if I'll spend the night or not," Brennan told her. "But I'll be sure to stop by for a little bit. God forbid I don't _live._A little." Giving a pointed glance at Booth.

"I will too," he responded quickly. Well, who the hell else would be giving the woman her New Year's kiss? Nobody. That's who. That was Seeley Booth's job now.

"Fabulous." The artist clapped a little and smiled triumphantly. "Don't forget…come at ten. And bring pajamas. We'll provide the drinks, and the noisemakers." She began to saunter out the door, but when her hand touched the doorknob, she paused and turned back. "And just a suggestion, Brennan…you might want to invest in a lock at some point. You never know when it might come in handy." Winking, she left, pointedly closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some more belated New Years fun for you, and more to come, of course! We hope you had a totally fabulous holiday celebration yourselves, at least on par with what we have planned for Booth and Brennan;) But honestly, what could be **_**that **_**fun? **

**Hey, gotta get that anticipation up somehow. We love ya, and can't wait to see what you think!**

**Jamie & Kinsey (aka Nekkid Booth Inc.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temperance Brennan liked having a plan. It's not that she required one to function, nor that she refused to deviate from the one she made; she just preferred to have one. So she wondered: how in the _hell_ had she ended up dating Mr. Fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants-Seeley Booth?

They were currently in his ubiquitous Tahoe on their way to Jack and Angela's New Year's Eve "extravaganza," and the crazy man was trying to convince her that it was okay to not have a plan.

"So how are we going to introduce each other?"

"How about this: 'hi so-and-so. Nice to meet you. This is the brilliant, beautiful, talented, funny, amazing forensic anthropologist who is the most amazing lay ever?"

"You're not serious."

"Of course I'm serious, Bones. It's accurate."

"Fine. So you'll have no problem if I introduce you as Special Agent Seeley Booth, who has the biggest p--" Booth reached over and put his hand over her mouth.

"You know, Bones, uh, there are some things that are no business of the general public."

"But the fact that I'm the most amazing lay ever should be common knowledge?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, Bones, on second thought, I think I'll take that one to the grave."

"Good. And I'll do the same with the size of your pistol."

Booth squawked and gaped at her, reminding her of how he had reacted to Caroline Julian shoving them together under the mistletoe at Christmas.

"That is _not_ what you were going to say," he informed her. She had to admit, as much as it drove her crazy when he'd bicker with her, sometimes she _tried_ to pick a fight with him just to get him worked up. When he got all frustrated and flustered, he was so damn… hot.

"Sure it is," she smiled, sneaking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Reaching across the center console of the SUV, she let her hand come to rest gently on the inside of his thigh.

"Is this your new year's resolution or something?"

"Huh?" she asked, honestly confused.

"Your new year's resolution. Is it to keep me in a constant state of arousal?" _No, no, Seeley, dear, that's my every-single-day resolution. Pay attention_.

She smiled easily again. "Something like that."

He placed a hand over hers and squeezed gently, pulling up to the gate in front of Jack's. The very _locked_ gate. "How exactly does one gain entrance to Buckingham?"

"Hit the call button," Brennan suggested. Booth pushed the button marked with a little green phone and waited.

"Yes?" came a cheerful voice that sounded suspiciously like Angela Montenegro.

"Uh, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan, requesting, um, permission to enter?"

"Permission granted," came another voice, this one deeper. "Angie, I thought you were going to leave the gate unlocked," it whispered.

"I was, I just like talking on this thing," the disembodied artist replied. Brennan shook her head and laughed at her friend.

"Ange! Drop the lock!"

"Pop, Bones. It's pop the lock." As Brennan stuck her tongue out at Booth's good-natured teasing, the little box beeped and the gate swung open wide.

Once they cleared the gates and were headed up to the main house, Brennan turned her attention back to her partner. "So. How are we going to introduce each other?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweeeeeeeties!" It was difficult to tell if Angela had already gotten to work on the champagne this evening, or if she was just being her usual, enthusiastic self. "I'm so glad you came!" She gave both of them a tight hug. "And looking so good…" She tugged at Booth's collar and patted Brennan on the cheek. "Have you been doing something differently with your hair or skin or something lately Bren? You are _gorgeous." _Booth grinned broadly, immediately figuring that this is what a nightly dose of multiple orgasms would do to a woman. He forced the smile off his face quickly when Angela turned her attention back to him to take his coat. "Here, let me get those…go and join everybody in the parlor. We're playing some games and having some drinks to get ready for the big moment."

"Parlor?" Booth whispered to Brennan as they walked through the vast expanse of the foyer that could qualify as a room of its own. "I don't think I've ever had a parlor before. Have you?"

"It's just a big living room, Booth. Don't be intimidated."

"I'm not intimidated," he replied gruffly. Most of the time, he was able to forget about Jack's great wealth because he was so unassuming and unpretentious and…well…_Hodgins. _But walking through this palatial domicile, he was reminded quite quickly that his friend was one of the rich kids.

They heard laughter pouring out from behind the large wooden doors of the parlor. "You ready for this?" he asked his partner. She gave him a dazzling grin that warmed him to his toes.

"To party? Sure."

He glanced backwards quickly to make sure Angela hadn't yet emerged from the coat closet, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Quick warning…I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you tonight." In agreement, she captured the back of his head her hands and pulled his lips back to hers, slipping her warm, smooth little tongue over his. Dear sweet Lord. Was it time to go home yet? The thought barely had time to go through his kiss-muddled brain before the doors in front of them burst open. They sprung apart guiltily.

"I thought I heard voices out here!" a semi-tipsy Jack said merrily. "Welcome to _le chateau Jacques. _Come on in! You wouldn't believe what we're getting out of people in this game we're playing."

Hodgins took their arms and led them into the room, which was filled with a group of people laughing raucously, except for a red-faced Zack who was glowering with his arms crossed. "It isn't _that _humorous."

Booth was pleased that despite the enormity of the room, the group he'd be partying with tonight was surprisingly intimate, at least for now. Besides the squints that he'd come to know and love (some more than others), there were five others, most of whom he recognized from around the lab.

"What did I miss?" Angela came bustling up from behind them, handed them both glasses of wine and grabbed Brennan's hand, pulling her towards the circle. "You sit next to me, Sweetie. You might need my help for some of these questions." As Bones sat, she cast a longing look back at Booth. The look said _What did we get ourselves into? _He grinned and settled in the circle next to Jack. It was probably better that they didn't sit together anyway. Too much potential for accidental touches that would tempt him into more, not-so-accidental touches…

Jack was chuckling. "You missed a _lot. _Zack got, 'If you could have an additional body part, what would it be and why?' And he said…he said…" And Hodgins couldn't continue because he was laughing now too hard, bringing most of the rest of the group with him.

"You didn't even let me explain why," Zack huffed. "In this generation, when more men than ever are playing the role of caregivers for their children, it would make practical sense for men to be able to nurse them naturally."

What did they get themselves into, indeed? "You said you wanted _boobs?" _Booth asked incredulously.

"Not _me. _Men in general."

"Okay. What are we playing here?" He was already looking around for the quickest exit.

"Hot Seat." Angela waved the box at him. "You roll the die and count around the circle. The person who's that number is in the hot seat and has to draw a card. And answer whatever it says." She grinned. "Zack. Roll." Obviously in a big rush to have both Booth and Brennan understand what all the fuss was about.

The young doctor rolled the die. "Four." Counting around the circle, he pointed to one of the lab techs that Booth wasn't completely familiar with. "Lou, that's you."

"Great." The kid smirked. He pulled a card from the top of the pile and read. "Oh, God."

"What? What what what?" Angela asked eagerly.

Lou read. "A meteor strikes the Earth and kills everybody except the people in the room with you right now. Which two of those people do you think would be the best candidates to repopulate and rebuild the world, and why?" The room filled with giggles as the kid seriously surveyed the others in the room.

"C'mon, Lou. Look at all the winners you have to pick from. This shouldn't be hard," Hodgins teased.

"I think…" he paused. "I'm going to have to go with Dr. Addy and Dr. Brennan. The kids would be brilliant geniuses, and would be more likely to quickly undertake the steps necessary to get the world functioning again. Hell, with those kids, we'll probably have a space program going again after a couple decades." Zack smiled at the response, pleased. Bones looked as if she were considering, nodding slowly.

Booth practically spit out his mouthful of wine. Bones and _Addy? _Doing the things they'd need to do to repopulate the Earth? That kid wouldn't even know what to _do _with his Bones. "I don't think so," he blustered.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "Why not?" asked Hodgins. "Lou's right…smart kids, better chance of the human race surviving Armageddon."

"It takes more than smarts to survive," he replied, defensively. "I mean, there's gonna be a lot of physical labor involved, a lot of practical steps to be taken before you start thinking about a freaking space program. You can't just have a bunch a egghead babies trying to do _everything." _He got a slightly resentful look from the bunch. Probably better not to make fun of egghead babies in a room full of eggheads. "Tell you what. I'll father the kids. They'll be strong and smart and logical. And they'll have good moral character." Angela snorted out a laugh from the other side of the circle, and he glared at her. Bones was giving him an amused look.

"You know, this isn't a negotiation process, Booth," Jack joked, patting him on the back. But Lou was looking slightly uncomfortable at being challenged.

"Okay then. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan," Lou said. There, _that _was better. Good job, kid. "I'm going to roll again," he said quickly, before anyone would ask him any other questions. "Three."

"Boooooooth!" Angela said in a singsong voice. He gulped his wine. "Draw a card. You'll be good at this, being that you're so opinionated today and all."

"Thanks, Angela," he said, with minimal sincerity. He drew the card. This must be his punishment for convincing Bones to come here tonight, when she had so obviously was content with staying home and creating their own New Year's festivities. "What catalogue would the fourth person to your right be most likely to model for?"

"Look, Booth!" Jack said cheerfully. "It's your Earth-repopulating partner! That should make things easier!"

God hated him.

He focused on Bones, who was giving him a raised-eyebrow smile. Looking good enough to eat in her festive, sparkling tank-top and her hair falling in soft waves around her face and her lips that she had colored with just a hint of pink, the same color as they naturally got after he'd kissed her thoroughly. Trying to block out the chuckles of those around him, he concentrated on her. What catalogue? Was far too hot for Natural Sciences. Clothes, maybe? She bucked trends too much to do Abercrombie. Was _too _trendy for Newport News. Maybe clothes were bad. Clothes were _very _bad, he thought, thinking of all the clothes-free fun they'd had in the last few weeks. He got sucked in by the blue of her eyes, and the rest of the people around him faded to the periphery. She looked at him questioningly.

"Victoria's Secret."

There was a deafening silence for a second. Then he was quickly brought back to his surroundings by the hooting and snickering in the room. Bones dropped her shaking head to her hands.

"Damn, dude," one of the party guests said to him, appreciatively. "Way to put it right out there."

Angela had fallen over onto her back. "Why have we never played this game before?" She used Brennan's arm to support her on her way back up. "Now we know where _your _mind goes, Booth."

His face reddened. "All I meant was that Bo….Dr. Brennan has a similar look and style to the models of those catalogues. I didn't mean anything…dirty."

"Suuuuure you didn't, dude," Jack said. Angela tugged on Brennan's arm.

"We have to talk later, Sweetie," Booth heard her whisper.

Now he knew how Lou had felt a few seconds ago. He gave Bones a desperate, apologetic look, and she winked at him surreptitiously. "Alright. Moving on." He rolled quickly. "One." There, take that, Jack "Let's-Make-Seeley-Booth-As-Uncomfortable-As-Possible" Hodgins.

Jack pulled a card. "What is the most attractive physical feature of the person sitting third to your left?" His eyes fell squarely on that person: Zack Addy. He stared, and a huge grin crossed his face. "His _breasts!" _And the room dissolved into uncontrollable laughter once more.

Well, he had to admit it was funny. He smiled at Bones. She leaned forward and he caught a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage under that sexy, sparkling top. He looked at his watch. Was it midnight yet?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We wouldn't **_**forget **_**about the holiday stories we love so much. Silly people. Some FAQs for you:**

**Q: Why the eff haven't you updated in so long? I was about ready to eat my own arm off if I didn't get some holiday goodness soon!**

**A: Yes, very, **_**very **_**sorry about that. We had planned on having it done sooner. But then, drama occurred. Our very own Miss K to the J got in a **_**car wreck. **_**She's just fine, but the whole experience traumatized her so much that she couldn't write for days. That and dealing with all the sucky car-repair stuff that takes a lot of time. Pretty much the only thing that will help her recover is lots and **_**lots **_**of reviews for this chap. Please keep that in mind.**

**Q: What is this Hot Seat Game? Is it for real?**

**A: Why yes! Yes, it is! It's called Hot Seat: The Ultimate Get-to-Know-You Game. Now, neither of us actually **_**owns **_**this game, so we took some creative liberties with the questions. But, one of us **_**has **_**played the game at a party, and it was super-fun. She got to tell her friend's husband that she liked his booty. Good times**

**That about does it! Please forward anything other questions, comments, and super-fabulous reviews to Nekkid Booth Inc.! (aka Jamie & Kinsey)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Somehow she'd lucked out. Several people had taken their turns in the hot seat and she'd yet to be one of them. Brennan knew the probability was getting higher every time someone else took a turn. After Booth had stammered out an explanation to his answer about her being a model for a popular lingerie line, and Jack had commented on Zack's hypothetical breasts being his best physical asset, Angela had confessed that the craziest place she'd ever had sex was in the audience at a talk-show taping. Jack had bristled (apparently said sex hadn't been with him) and made a drunken vow to spend the rest of his life making love to her in the most insane places he could think of. Ange had leaned across the circle and given him a placating kiss, assuring him that crazy sex wasn't always the best sex. Booth had cut in right before it had turned into a full-fledged make-out and urged Angela to roll the die. Three dots had turned up and Kate, a 25-year-old intern Brennan knew to be a flirt had been asked what fruit the person on her right would have been. Kate had glanced to the person to her right and blushed at Booth's winsome grin.

"A, uh, a banana."

"Why?" Angela had asked, amid the snickers and giggles from the other participants in the game.

"Um, because a banana is firm, and upright, and uh, I don't know," Kate had stammered and rolled the die to deflect the unwanted attention, but not before Booth had given her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Brennan smiled inwardly, swelling with an archaic surge of pride at the fact that other women noticed her partner's attractiveness, and were no less immune to it than she was. This was followed shortly by the same strange desire to slap a "property of Temperance Brennan, PhD." sticker on his ass that she had gotten when Rebecca had been at the house on Christmas Day.

The die clicked softly against the dark walnut floor, a square of four dots appearing. Oh, God. It was here. It was her turn. Angela looked at her expectantly and motioned to the pile of cards. "Pick one, sweetie," she urged. Brennan licked her lips and tentatively drew a card from the top of the pile. She cleared her throat and began to read.

"What was the most memorable date you've ever been on, and what was one memorable characteristic about the person you were with?"

Everyone stared at her expectantly. Normally she would have tried to think about every date she'd been on in her life, all the boys and then men who had taken her out, where they'd gone, what they'd done, and what had made each date and each man memorable. In this case, with everyone's eyes on her, she didn't have that luxury. So she just started talking.

"Um, it was actually a parade. Actually, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade to be more specific. And, um, I hadn't ever gone to the parade, and the guy I was with, he," she smiled softly, remembering how Booth had dragged her out of bed so very early, "he made me stand in the freezing cold, a good five hours before the parade started." The small crowd chuckled appropriately, and she felt an inner surge of pride at her ability to crack a sarcastic remark and make people laugh. She smiled again at the memory and continued. "We met this older couple, Stella and Dante, and they just, I don't know why, but they just assumed we were married, and we let them keep assuming," she blushed.

"Bren! You let someone think you were married! I'm shocked! What happened next?" Angela asked excitedly.

"We watched the parade, and then we went to breakfast and for a walk in Central Park. And then we went back to my hotel room," she paused for the customary round of whistles and catcalls. "And we fell asleep watching a _movie_," she stressed, "and then, when we woke up, he kissed me," she smiled again, her blue eyes twinkling.

"So what was one memorable characteristic about him?" Kate asked enthusiastically, apparently on the edge of her seat just as much as Angela.

"Hmmm… to be honest, it's kind of hard to just pick one. He's very kind, and thoughtful…cute." She grinned. "I guess the most important thing to me is that no matter what we're doing, or where we are, he always makes me feel so comfortable. Like… when you're a kid, and you come home from a rough day at school, full of tests and mean kids and gross food in the cafeteria, and your mom's there with a big smile and a hug, and you feel like as long as she's there, nothing can go wrong. It's just that safe feeling. Like…coming home."

Brennan glanced up, blushing. She looked around the room at the other party goers, some she knew well and some with whom she only shared a nodding acquaintance. What was it about this game that seemed to give everyone a dose of some sort of "truth serum"? It was like once she started talking, and recounting the details of her time in New York with Booth, she was unable to filter herself. She had always been one to give her honest opinion, but she sure as hell didn't open up to random strangers about her personal life. She cleared her throat, hoping it would wipe the shocked expressions off their faces – apparently none of them could believe Dr. Brennan could be so sentimental. Did people really think she was that cold? "Who's next?" she asked, tossing the die against the ground. It stopped rolling and she looked up, counting in her head. "Looks like you're up again, Zack."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Despite the embarrassment of his Freudian slips when it was his turn, Booth enjoyed hearing others' thoughts and dirty little secrets. Who knew that the squints were so…adventurous? The more they drank, the more every question seemed sexualized, and the more difficult it became to tear his eyes away from his pretty partner across the room. She seemed more relaxed than he had anticipated in this public setting, and it pleased him. He very, _very _much enjoyed their private time together, getting to know one another over dinners at the kitchen counter and mornings lounging in bed. But being with other people—watching her awkward charm as she interacted with strangers and her witty brilliance with her friends—had its benefits, too. He wondered how long it would be before he slipped and put his arm around her, or called her 'beautiful,' or made reference to the fact that they had been spending more than just professional time together. It was becoming harder by the second.

To his immense surprise, it was she who made that first reference, albeit a veiled one. The lucky scientist had been passed over by the die several times, frustrating him with her ability to avoid the humiliation that he and the others had suffered. But when her turn came and he heard her question, he immediately regretted wishing it on her. Her best date? He steeled himself. _"Remember, Seeley, you've only been really_ together _for about a week. Whatever toolbox that went out of his way to impress her in the date she talks about…he's in the past. No need to get ready to punch someone in the face. She's _your _girlfriend now, even if no one knows it. _He was still preparing to comfort himself with these thoughts when she began speaking.

"Um, it was actually a parade. Actually, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade…"

The parade? The toolbox had taken her to the _parade? _But she had told him she had never been….ooooooh. _He _was the toolbox. His confusion and anxiety waned, and was replaced with pride and delight at her openness.

"And we fell asleep watching a movie, and then, when we woke up…he kissed me."

Yes. He remembered. Being able to look into her eyes for the first time as he drew his face closer to her and touched his lips to hers, knowing unequivocally that this was the person he was supposed to be kissing here and now. She was right. It was the best date. Hers, and his, and maybe in the entire history of the universe. He couldn't have _planned _a better date than the one that unfolded naturally on Thanksgiving Day.

He listened rapt as she described, somewhat shyly but also poetically, what made the man she was with on that date so special. Her words were like music to him. Wasn't that his goal, nearly since the day they had become partners? To make her feel safe, warm, and protected? Somehow, all the achievements that he had racked up in his lifetime seemed to pale in comparison to this one. The two best compliments that he had ever received were that he was a good father, and that he was Bones' home. Glowing warmly, he couldn't distinguish between the good feelings and the effects of the alcohol.

He tried to catch his partner's eye to give her a reassuring look, to let him know that he appreciated what she said and was on the same page. But she had obviously been thrown by her own openness, and was anxious to move on with the game.

It was okay. This was foreign territory for her, and it would take awhile to explore it. The game ending, he grinned as he watched her scurry to the kitchen with Angela, recovering from her episode of public intimacy. He'd help her. But he couldn't help hoping just a little that she'd be open to more exploration later in the night.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sweetie, you don't have to help with this. I can get it," Angela admonished Brennan gently, coming up behind her in the spacious kitchen. The party had died down a little and Brennan had taken the opportunity to cool off in the kitchen for a moment. She had to escape the smoldering stares she kept getting from her partner while everyone answered the often sexually-charged questions of the hot seat game. She'd left Booth chatting with Jack about the upcoming playoffs and which team was going to take the Superbowl, and she'd sought refuge amid the pile of dirty dishes. _Might as well be productive._

"It's not a big deal, Ange," Brennan smiled at her friend, up to her elbows in soapy suds, plates and cups piled beside the stainless steel sink.

"Well at least let me help," Angela grinned and picked up a dish towel to start drying. "Kinda into this domestic thing, aren't you?"

Brennan blanched momentarily. "What would make you say that?"

"I'm just teasing, Bren. But don't you think for a _second_ I don't know exactly what's going on between you and Booth."

Brennan paled again. "You know? How do you know?"

Angela grinned mischievously. "You just told me, sweetie."

This time Brennan's cheeks went red instead of white. "Thanks a lot, Angela."

"Oh, c'mon, Bren. I'm kidding. Seriously, he's been undressing you with his eyeballs all night long. Not that he hasn't done that before, but he was at least subtle about it back in the day." Brennan looked half-flattered and half-mortified. "Don't feel bad Sweetie. I'm sure Booth is getting a rash of crap from Jack as we speak," Angela grinned, and then winked conspiratorially. "So. What _is_ going on with you and the FB eye-candy?"

"I thought you knew," Brennan replied drolly.

"Touche, my friend. Now dish."

Brennan laughed and pulled the plug from the sink, having finished cleaning the stack of dishes. She picked up another towel to help Angela dry as she contemplated how to explain what exactly she _was_ doing with the FB eye-candy.

"Well… I guess… we're _together_," she stressed. "I don't know, Ange. If it was 8th grade he'd be my boyfriend," she grinned slyly.

"But it's not 8th grade so you guys are _lovers_," Angela grinned brightly and nudged Brennan with her shoulder. "_Looooooooooooverrrrrrrrr-"_ Angela stopped her sing-songing abruptly as Booth poked his head in the kitchen.

"Countdown starts in a minute, ladies," he told them, tossing a slightly-drunk grin at Brennan. "And I'm sure as hell not kissing Jack at midnight."

"Be right there," Brennan smiled softly. Booth grinned again and turned on his heel, leaving the two friends alone in the kitchen again.

"Oh my God, Bren."

"What?"

"It was Booth. The best date you ever had was Booth!"

Brennan blushed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything! Especially if it's juicy!"

"I think Booth just might be the best _everything_ I've ever had."

Brennan slung her towel through the handle on the refrigerator, turning to leave the kitchen, only glancing over her shoulder once to see Angela's ecstatic smile.

When she made it back to the parlor, Booth was already there, immersed back in his conversation with Jack – apparently they were having a difficult time deciding who the greatest quarterback of all time was.

"I'm tellin' you, man, Joe Montana could run _circles_ around Peyton Manning and Tony Romo both," Booth said adamantly.

"Dude, I respect your old-school mentality. Montana was one of the greatest Q.B.s ever to live. But not _the_ greatest. That honor totally belongs to Manning or Romo."

Brennan hung back for a moment, taking in the scene in front of her, until Booth waived her over. "Bones, tell Hodgins he's full of shit."

Brennan laughed. "I'm going to respectfully decline, since I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Booth grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist. He gave Hodgins a pointed look and said, "See that? She says you're full of shit."

"Boys," Angela jumped in, waving a hand between the two grown men. "No blood on the carpet. Especially not over something like football. Besides, babe. Booth has a point. Ever since Tony Romo took up with Jessica Simpson, the man cannot play a decent game of football."

Brennan and Hodgins both stared at her, mouths agape. "See man? Even _your_ girl thinks you're full of shit!" Booth hooted.

Jack's slightly blood-shot eyes twinkled. "She used girl logic. Doesn't count." The other couple laughed even as Brennan gave Jack an irritated look, and Angela pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Everybody! It's time!" Kate announced. She had become increasingly flirty the drunker she got and was now sprawled across Lou's lap, barely breaking their kiss to let the other partygoers know they should start counting.

Brennan grasped the hand that Booth had rested lightly on her hip, lacing their fingers together as the small group counted down the last ten seconds of the year.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" When she got to the last five seconds, she glanced up at her partner, thinking of how far they'd come in the short amount of time they'd been together. Technically, it had only been "official" since Christmas, but really, she hadn't been able to get the sexy cowboy out of her mind since Halloween. So had they been together since then? Or really, would it be even longer than that? She'd felt _something_ for him probably since shortly after the first time she laid eyes on him. It was purely physical of course, because there was no such thing as love at first sight… and really, she didn't even know how to define what she felt for Booth _now_, but she was pretty sure this was the closest thing she'd felt to love in a long, _long_ time.

Booth's voice broke into her thoughts, his husky baritone counting down. "4…3…2…1. Happy New Year, Bones," he whispered, just as he touched his lips to hers. As always, her whole body warmed when he kissed her and she was lost in the heady sensation of his lips on hers. Why hadn't she done _this_ the first time she met him? He tugged gently on her hand and wrapped it up around his own neck, turning her slightly in his arms. He swept the inside of her mouth with his tongue and pressed his thigh gently between her legs, the pressure nearly making her cave to the urge to drag him upstairs and have her way with him. The kiss went on for what seemed like a thousand steamboats, each one of them chugging by at a snail's pace. She'd never get enough of kissing Seeley Booth. She pulled back and placed another quick, gentle kiss on his lips, knowing if she let it go on much longer they were going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"Happy New Year, Seeley," she smiled, reaching up to wipe the faint trace of her lip gloss off of his mouth. He pulled her to him in a tight hug and kissed the top of her forehead before clearing his throat.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Brennan turned to see what would make him ask that, and blushed to discover the eyes of each party guest locked solely on her and her partner. She cleared her own throat and grinned, ducking her head a little. "Happy New Year, everyone."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For a squint, Jack Hodgins actually threw a pretty good party, Booth thought, swilling another Yuengling Lager from the bottle in his hand. Seeley Booth had some amazing women in his life, for sure, but sometimes a man just needed to talk shit with another guy about the Superbowl. So that's what he did, talking like he even gave a fuck considering that none of his teams had a chance in hell of going this year. Well, couldn't win _every_ year. Still, he was surprised that Hodgins generated as much enthusiasm as he did, considering that the Superbowl was played by actual human beings and not insects. He lost track of time for a few minutes, then felt like something was missing. Looking around, he saw Zack in the corner talking to some other young squints having a serious discussion about whether a scientist without a dentistry background could become a skilled forensic odontologist. Very festive, guys, he thought dryly. Another glance found his friend who had compared him to a banana, Kate, getting increasingly cozy with Lou. Kid didn't deserve that much action after the disgusting implication he had made about Bones and Addy.

"Where did our girls get to?" Booth mused to Jack. "Not like them to get lost in the kitchen."

"_Our _girls, huh?" Jack replied slyly before chugging his beer again.

"You know what I mean," Booth mumbled.

"Well, you know Dr. Brennan. She's probably back there trying on lingerie for her new catalogue. Or maybe she got lost looking for you in her quest to repopulate the Earth."

"Shut up," he snapped while Hodgins chortled, nearly spitting out his beer.

"Seriously, man," he wheezed, pulling himself together again. "Not to be a girl. But you've got to clue me in here. What's the deal with you and the good doctor?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give me a break, dude, I thought we were buddies." Booth kept his mouth firmly shut in the face of Jack's wheedling. "Well, fine, then. If nothing is going on, then you won't mind me giving her a little smooch at midnight. Since it would be so unprofessional for the two of you, and I'm sure that Angie won't mind my just making sure Brennan doesn't feel left out…"

"You want to kiss my fist, too?" Booth interrupted instinctively, only half-kidding, earning another snort from Jack. Apparently the guy couldn't read his "menacing" look when he was three sheets to the wind.

"For real. I'm happy for you."

He shook his head at his incorrigible friend, and headed for the kitchen to find Bones. Midnight was quickly approaching, and he didn't want to be stuck out here by himself with a bunch of horny squints. Well, at least not without _his _horny squint. Opening the kitchen door, he found his partner being poked in the shoulder repeatedly by a prancing, singing Angela. Poor kid.

"Countdown starts in a minute, ladies. And I'm sure as hell not kissing Jack at midnight," he added. Not to mention that Jack's lips better be planted firmly on his _own _gorgeous girlfriend, and not on Booth's. It was a lot of details to keep track of.

"Be right there," Bones said, with a little wink that was full of promise. Feeling better, Booth smiled back and went back to the party.

Luckily, Hodgins had lost track of what they had been talking about in his tipsy haze and began talking some kind of garbage about Tony Romo being the best quarterback in history. In his own tipsy haze, he was easily goaded into that particular debate. They picked at each other for awhile, and Booth found himself wondering where the hell all the _men _were in the room. Spotting Bones coming back in, he called to her for support. She claimed ignorance about the topic, and he made a mental note to get her as caught up on football as she was on football _movies. _Gazing up at her, he found himself adoring her despite her lack of sports knowledge, and he couldn't resist putting his arms around her waist and giving her a squeeze. If their nosy friends noticed, they were either polite enough or too drunk to say anything.

"Everybody! It's time!" a voice announced. Booth briefly wished that he had allowed himself some extra time to reflect back on what a remarkable year it had been, in so many ways. As it was he only had ten seconds…then nine…then eight…

His thoughts were broken by the excited clasp of his partner's hand on his own, and her sparkling crystal gaze on him, a little nervous, a little anticipatory, and if she thought for a nanosecond that he was going to be able to resist her sweet, full lips right now, she was sorely mistaken. Everyone else would be too busy and drunk to even notice, he reasoned. The ball fell. People cheered. He didn't notice. "Happy New Year, Bones," he whispered. It was the moment he had been waiting for all night, and everybody else be damned, he was going to take it. He kissed her gently, felt her initial hesitancy and her growing pliancy. Encouraging it, he lifted her hand and placed it at the back of his neck…_I'm yours. _Thrilled when her fingers curled into his hair, he tried his luck further, pressing their bodies together. Her breathy sigh against his mouth was his reward. The longer the kiss, the luckier the New Year, right? Surely that was a rule. Somewhere. When she finally pulled away from her, he gave her up hesitantly, but willingly. After all, they wouldn't want to draw attention…

"Happy New Year, Seeley," she whispered in reply, allowing herself to melt into his arms as he hugged her. Their eye contact broken, his kiss-cloudy gaze fell over her shoulder…straight into the faces of their spellbound spectators. Every single freaking person at the party. Well jeez. Hadn't they ever seen a guy kiss his girlfriend before?

"What?" he asked, a little disgruntled. He saw Jack's shoulders quivering with repressed laughter. He sighed, his annoyance turning to sheepishness. He quickly looked at his partner, and was relieved when she looked more amused than mortified.

"Happy New Year, everyone."

He had almost expected a round of applause, but after the initial interest in the kiss that apparently had gone on much longer than they had thought (Angela later informed them that they had been 'going at it' for almost _five whole minutes, _which Booth thought indicated _more _restraint than a lack thereof), the partygoers began to converse again, abandoning their drinks and their noisemakers, showing some of the fatigue of having worked all day and partying and drinking most of the night. Angela came over to give both of them hugs and Jack shook their hands (putting up surrendering hands at Booth's warning look when he moved in to kiss Brennan's cheek). Kate the intern was looking slightly wobbly, so Lou and Angela took her arms to help her up to her guest quarters. As she passed Booth, she smiled at him drunkenly. "I changed my mind," she slurred drunkenly. "More of a passionfruit." She then giggled uncontrollably as she was led up the stairs. He and Brennan raised their eyebrows at one another.

"I actually think she got it right the first time with the banana," Brennan informed him with a sly look. The little minx. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Jack appeared behind them. "You guys are up the stairs, far bedroom on the right, next to the bathroom. Thought you probably wouldn't want to share walls with anyone else."

Dear Lord, not this again. "Jack, c'mon man, it's not like _that…_" he tried, stammering.

"Yes it is," Brennan interrupted him. Booth looked at her with his mouth open. "Thanks, Jack. It was a great time. We'll see you in the morning." Then she took Booth's hand and nearly pulled him up the stairs, not looking back into they arrived in the guest suite, looking hotel-worthy with its king sized bed. He was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. As innocent as one could look while she stripped out of her low-cut sparkly tank-top.

He shook his head. "You blow me away. Every day."

"What a coincidence. That was one of my resolutions."

"Most people take all year to reach their resolution goal. You took all of five minutes.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good. Hey, Booth. What's my most attractive physical feature?" She struck a pose for him.

He grinned. "It's a toss-up between your face and your body."

"Huh. What kind of fruit would I be, if I were a fruit?"

"The kind I want to eat every day," he swore, while pinning her, laughing, to the bed.

"Interesting. Hey Booth? What was your best date?"

"My best date," he repeated in between kisses to the column of her throat. "Well, there was this one at a parade…" She grinned. "But that one wasn't the _very _best."

Her giggles died down, and she sounded a little disappointed. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. There was this other one, at a party…when the woman I'm crazy about let everyone know that we were together. And then I took her upstairs and made mad, passionate love to her all night long."

Her huge smile returned. "I'm pretty sure at least part of that hasn't happened yet," she admonished, teasing.

"What a coincidence. It's one of my resolutions."

And then, with a kiss, there was no more talking for a long while, as each of them took turns making one another's New Year's resolutions come true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next up: Happy Holidays: Super Bowl Edition! FAQs:**

**Q: Are you kidding?**

**A: No. We're not kidding.**

**Loves!**


End file.
